The present invention relates to multi-electron beam image display devices and more particularly to means for achieving image brightness uniformity in such devices.
Recently many display devices have been suggested utilizing a plurality of electron beams, each of which illuminates a separate region of the entire display. One of the difficulties encountered in the use of separate electron beams for different portions of the display is that each beam will vary in terms of its electron current. This variation causes nonuniformity in the brightness of the displayed image. In order for such displays to be practical, the image must have a uniform brightness.